


My Best Friend

by satanic_panic



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Lee is your best friend, as well as your roommate, but one night can change everything - can’t it?





	My Best Friend

Lee Sizemore had been your best friend for as long as you could remember, even though he was a few years older than you, and when he got his job working at Westworld, he asked if you wanted to move in with him, as even though he was getting incredibly good money, it still wasn’t enough to keep the flat afloat; of course, you agreed, thinking that living with your best friend was going to be the best time of your life; but, life always had a way of making things a bit more complicated, didn’t it? **  
**

It started out with conversations fading into the air when you and Lee looked at each other for a little while longer than friends should have, his eyes would drift down to your lips for a second or two before snapping back up so that he could meet your gaze, only to find you looking at his lips, as well; then, it would evolve into you both leaning a little closer, your faces hardly even an inch apart, before one of you cleared your throat and moved back, nervously chuckling. Then, it evolved into Lee getting jealous when you spent time with Logan Delos, who was rich and charming and very handsome and had probably slept with everyone in the city; Lee knew that Logan was bound to hurt you, should you fall for him, and as well, he hated the thought of how, if you and Logan got serious, you would almost certainly come home one day sobbing and shaking and crying and carrying a broken heart; Lee kept things under wraps, though, hiding his feelings behind the mask of a friend - only, he didn’t know that you were doing the same, except you didn’t experience the utter stabbing jealousy that he did. 

However, when Robert Ford - Lee’s boss - announced his plans to retire and move to an old cottage in Wales, Lee received an invite to the retirement party, to which he was required to bring someone along; so, quite naturally, he invited you, and quite naturally, you agreed to go with him - after all, Lee could have invited you to go check out a bin, and you would’ve agreed. 

* * *

Sat at the bar, Lee sighed and gestured to the bartender for another shot; he couldn’t help but to keep looking over at you and Logan Delos, laughing, chatting, flirting. It made Lee feel as if there was a hole in his heart the size of a galaxy. He looked back at the bar, melancholic blue eyes focused on the brown marble, 

“Hey, can I please get a shot of rum?” You asked, bouncing up beside Lee; as the bartender took your order, you turned to him, and nudged his shoulder. “You look like a smacked dog’s ass.” 

Sadly, Lee chuckled, and shrugged, bringing his gaze to you. “Where’s Delos?”

“Blew me off when he saw someone prettier,” you admitted, offering him a sympathetic smile. “Where’s all your work friends?”

Knocking back his shot, Lee let out a bitter laugh. “Believe it or not, not many people who work with me actually like me.”

You feigned surprise, putting your hand on your chest and gawking at him. “Really? Lee I-Always-Assume-I’m-The-Smartest-In-The-Room Sizemore, who runs off of arrogance, isn’t liked?”

A genuine laugh slipped past Lee’s lips as he playfully pushed you. “Oh, fuck off.”

You giggled, rolling your eyes at him. “C’mon, you know I love you for it.” 

A lump formed in Lee’s throat - sure, you had told him you had loved him countless times, but there was something about your voice that was very different from all the other times you had said it. He turned around so that he was looking out at the crowd, people were dancing, drinking, laughing, kissing. He looked over at you once again. “Fancy a dance?”

“Absolutely not,” you chuckled, shaking your head. “We both know I don’t dance.”

“Not even if I asked you nicely?”

* * *

You and Lee spent the majority duration of Ford’s retirement party drinking, and only when you stepped outside to have a smoke did you meet the man of the hour himself; he was stood with his hands in his pockets, looking at the sun going down, an air of authority and wisdom about him, when he saw you, he smiled politely, and approached, offering his hand for you to shake. 

“You must be Sizemore’s friend, (y/n), isn’t it?” He guessed, stuffing his hand in his pocket again when you had shook it and confirmed his guess was correct. “Tell me, dear, how do you put up with him?”

You chuckled, shrugging and taking a drag from your cigarette. “With great difficulty.” 

Ford nodded, standing beside you and keeping his eyes on the sky. “He talks about you every minute of every day, you know.” 

Your eyes widened a little as you looked at him. “He does?”

Once more, he nodded. “These past few months, he’s been talking about you more than he talks about himself… he talks very highly of you.” 

“What does he say?” You asked, curious to know. 

“He says you’re smart,” Ford began, “as well as beautiful, and kind, and funny, that he values your opinion above everyone else’s - including my own - and that he was going to fight Logan in a Tesco carpark at three o’clock in the morning if he hurt you.” 

You couldn’t help but to look down at the ground as you tried to hide your smile at that last little bit, but you shook your head. “Lee’s a good guy, once you get past the arrogance, and everything else.” 

Ford hummed at that, a curious hum that told you he didn’t believe that you thought Lee was just a ‘good guy’. “I’m going to ask you a question, (y/n), but I want you to be honest with me.”

You nodded, swallowing thickly; the Doctor was intimidating, that was for sure, but he seemed nice enough for you to not want to turn and run away. “Sure, Doctor Ford.”

“Robert,” he politely corrected. “Call me Robert, please… now, tell me, do you have feelings for Sizemore?”

You were extremely caught off guard by the question, stammering and stuttering until you cleared your throat, and sighed. “Yeah, I do… but, I promise, it won’t affect his work, I mean, he only thinks of me as a friend, and I-”

“I’m not worried about that,” he assured, patting you on the shoulder. “Just do me a favour, and tell him, before it’s too late.”

Slowly, you nodded again. “I will, Doctor - Robert.” 

“Thank you, dear,” Ford gave you one of his polite smiles again, and dropped his hand from your shoulder. “Now, go, go tell him.” 

* * *

You debated on Ford’s advice, as on the one hand, he seemed wise enough to know and give decent guidance, but on the other hand, you had only met him the once, and it was a little odd that he bestowed his wisdom upon you so freely and quickly; you were unsure of what to do, as if you told Lee and he didn’t reciprocate your feelings, it could utterly destroy your friendship, turning it to mere ashes within seconds, but, then again, if you told him and he did return your feelings, it could have been the start of something so utterly brilliant. The only thing was: were you willing to take that risk? Were you willing to put your friendship on the line? 

The rest of the party went by fairly quickly, and by the time you and Lee got home, you were giggling and acting as if everything was fine despite your own internal war between your heart and your head; collapsing on the sofa, you let out a sigh of relief, as your feet had become sore and aching from your heels, so when you put them up on the coffee table, you were so utterly relieved that you nearly actually moaned. 

“Do you need a hand there, love?” Lee asked with a chuckle as he knelt down beside the table, looking up at you with a slight smirk and raised brows. 

You nodded, tilting your head back so that you were looking up at the ceiling. “Yes, please, dear God.” 

Lee let out a snicker, doing his best to hide the love in his eyes as he looked at you, his hands making quick work of getting your heels off and tossing them aside; he stood up, stretching and wincing from the sound of his neck and back clicking. “I’m gonna head to bed - you gonna crash here?”

You nodded, not wanting to get up and already incredibly comfortable where you were. “Yeah…” you let out a yawn, finally looking at Lee; he made your heart race, although you did your best not to show it. “G’night.” 

“Night, love. Sleep well.” 

With that, Lee disappeared into his bedroom as you made yourself comfortable on the sofa, stretching out and trying to put the images of him, the way he looked and spoke to you, out of your mind; but, just as you were about to doze off, his door opened, and he grinned as he stood, bathed in the light from his room, in his dressing gown. 

“Thought you were going to bed?” You asked, giving him a quizzically curious look. 

“I was,” he sighed, walking over to the sofa and lifting up your legs before sitting down and allowing you to rest them upon his lap. “But, I can’t sleep, so I figured I’d pester you, instead.” 

You rolled your eyes and let out a scoff. “Great, thanks.” 

“What?” He grinned, that horrid love in his eyes yet again. “If I can’t sleep, why should you?”

You gawked at him, pretending to be offended. “Because, unlike you, I actually need sleep.” 

Lee raised a brow, clearly not believing you. “Oh, really? If you need sleep, then why did you wake me up at three o’clock in the morning the other day by blasting out fuckin’ Old Town Road?”

“Fair point - truce?” You hummed as he drew patterns onto your legs with soft and sweet fingertips, the feeling of his skin on yours something you would not trade for the world as you lay there, basking in Lee’s comfort and companionship. 

“Truce,” he agreed. “I’m kinda hungry, though, you want anything?”

You shrugged, letting out a quiet, “meh, I could eat - what you feeling?”

Lee fell silent for a few seconds before snapping his fingers and smiling. “Cheese on toast?”

“Ooh,” you smiled back at him, nodding. “Go on then, fuck it.”

As Lee got up to go and make both you and himself a spot of cheese on toast, you found yourself missing his presence, his touch, his voice, the way he looked at you; you did your best to shake the thoughts from your head - they were better left until tomorrow, at least - but they refused to leave, They poisoned your mind like the most wonderful of potent cocktails, clearing away any and all signs of any different thoughts in the slightest, rendering you unable to think about anything except the cocky, arrogant, charming, handsome, incredibly intelligent narrative writer.  
What you didn’t know, though, was that on the other side of the flat, in the kitchen, Lee was going through something similar; as he put the grill on and waited for it to heat up, he found that he felt a bit… hollow, his fingertips missed dancing up and down your skin, he missed the way that every time his gaze met yours everything seemed right and good in the world, already he felt hollow and as if he had been split in half and that one part of him had been left with you on the other side of the flat, but the thing that really got to him was the silence, it tore through his chest when it settled, when he could no longer hear your laughter, or your jokes, or just your voice in general, and it made his heart sink and leave a crevice where it used to sit behind his ribs. He couldn’t get you off of his mind, even as he put four pieces of cheese covered bread in the grill and leaned against the counter to have a cigarette, Lee’s mind always managed to find a way back to you. 

“Hey,” you cleared your throat, taking the cigarette from his hand and stealing a drag. “You seem a bit lost there.”

Shaking his head, Lee smiled, and looked down at the floor. “Not so much lost, as much as there’s a lot on my mind.” 

Ashing the cigarette in the sink, you nodded, a roaring understanding in your eyes. “Wanna talk about it?” 

“No,” he replied, “I’ll be alright, love.” 

You frowned a little, confused, as Lee always spoke about what was plaguing that talented mind of his with you, even if it was just a snippet of an idea he had had, it was never like him to refuse to talk. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m in the same boat.” 

Raising a brow, Lee finally met your gaze. “Really?”

You shrugged, sighing. “Really.” 

He let out a curious hum, at that, wondering if he should take a chance and tell you about his feelings, but he was reluctant to, as he feared that telling you would destroy your friendship and cause you to walk away from him for good, even though there was a very small inkling of hope that you felt the same, that you loved him back. “Care to tell me?”

“You sure you wanna hear it?” You asked, feeling brave; after all, if anything, you could blame it on the fact that you had drank earlier in the day and the alcohol had gotten to you for a moment - not that Lee would believe it, but you could still use it as an alibi, an excuse, if your feelings weren’t reciprocated. 

“(Y/N), when it comes to you, I never wanna stop hearing about what’s on your mind,” Lee said quietly, looking at you the way Hamlet looked at Ophelia, the way Jay Gatsby looked at Daisy, the way all lovers looked at the person who made their heart melt and beat. 

You finished the cigarette, putting the end in the bin once it was out, and ran a hand through your hair as you let out another sigh. “Fine - but you asked for this, alright?” 

“Alright.” He grinned, tilting his head to the side a little. 

“It’s you,” you began, “you’ve… fuck’s sake, Lee, I can’t get you out of my mind, and whenever I’m not with you, I miss you, but whenever I am with you, I wanna tell you how much I fucking love you… but then, I remember you could never love me like that, and I… shit, I worry I’m gonna fuck everything between us up because I had to be the dumbass who went and fell in love.” You started chewing at your lip, nervous of his reaction, until you heard him softly chuckling, which made you look up at him with a glare. “You think this is funny?”

“No! Absolutely fucking not!” He smiled, taking a few steps closer to you before gently cupping your cheeks. “But, it is quite funny to think that you haven’t noticed that I love you more than fucking anything in the world… love, if you asked me to, I’d give you the fucking moon - if you asked me to, as much as I fucking hate the outdoors so please don’t, if you asked me to, I would follow you anywhere and everywhere… I love you, (y/n).” 

Slowly, Lee leaned in to kiss you, but he gave you a curious look when you put a hand on his chest and shook your head. “Lee, the cheese on toast is burning.” 

“Oh, fuck!” 


End file.
